A Snape in the Rough
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Sarah Snape is a fourth year at Hogwarts this year, her mother wanting to be closer to her father, though they have been divorced for many years. Sarah befriends a certain trio, and dispite her father's bitterness toward this, also falls for one of them.
1. Sarah     Snape? What?

**-...-**

**Don't look at me like that! **

**-...- **

**Please don't!**

**-...-**

**Yes, I know I already have a billion stories going that aren't being updated, and this will probably be put in line with those, but I really wanted to post it.**

**-...-**

**And hey, you're the one that clicked on this!**

**-...-**

**-sigh- I really hope you like this. Really, I do. I'll try to update, but who knows. True Identity always comes first. -smile-**

**-...-**

**I don't own anyone but Sarah...that is all. Read on.**

**-...-**

**HP**

The sounds of children and parents saying their good-byes or rushing to and fro made Platform 9 3/4 a busy place. Many of the parents held on tightly to their children, not wanting to let go because of the events at the Quidditch World Cup. But there was one girl trying to get through all the bustle and to the train.

She had her dark, long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail and was a bit on the short side. The girl, who would be starting her forth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry looked around at all the parents and children nervously. This surprised her more than anything. It wasn't like her to be nervous, not at all.

Taking a deep breath she climbed onto the Hogwarts express and began to walk down the halls, searching for a compartment. She stopped in front of a compartment with three teens that looked to be her age. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with bright red hair, but these two weren't why she stopped, it was the third occupant that she was staring at.

He was sitting across from the other two, a troubled look on his features. He had fly-away hair that stuck up everywhere and round glasses that, luckily, didn't cover his bright green eyes. He was very handsome. She blushed at the thought, but opened the compartment door and cleared her throat.

The trio looked up at her silently and she blushed again, something that wasn't like her either. "Hello," she said quietly, which was very new as well. "Can I sit with you? I can't find another place."

"That's fine with me," said the girl, then she turned to her friends. "What about you two?" Both boys nodded in agreement, though the dark haired boy seemed a little hesitant. "What's your name?" asked the girl again.

"Sarah," she answered sitting next to the dark haired boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger," introduced the girl, then she mentioned to the red head next to her. "This is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Hermione pointed to the boy beside her.

That surprised Sarah. This was the Harry Potter. Her mother always told stories about him and said that she went to school with his father and mother. . .

"I don't think I've seen you here before," said Hermione, pulled Sarah from her thoughts.

"Oh, that's 'cause you wouldn't, this is my first year here," answered Sarah, trying not to look at Harry. She couldn't without blushing.

Hermione smiled. "Really? That's strange; I don't think I've heard of anyone doing that."

Sarah smiled back at Hermione. She seemed really friendly. "Yeah, I know. Dumbledore pulled a few strings for me. I was being sent to another school but my mom and dad thought it would be better for me here."

"Why?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time.

Fighting down a blush she glanced at him. "It's closer to my dad," she started. "My mom and dad split up a few months after I was born, and I didn't even know I had a dad until I was ten; that's when I finally met him." Sarah smiled at the looks on their faces and laughed. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, my dad and mom have been talking about it for a while now and finally decided that it would be a good time to do so. We live pretty close to my dad now..."

"That's good," said Harry smiling.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Sarah, beginning to become more comfortable. She was barely blushing anymore. (Barely) "My dad is a really cool guy, actually. I loved his visits during the summers and I found we have a lot of things in common and this summer when we moved I was able to see his house for the first time." Sarah laughed. "He's been spoiling me ever since the first visit, something to make up for not being with me for the first ten years of my life. It's pretty cool." Everyone in the compartment laughed along with Sarah.

"So what year are you going into?" asked the other boy named Ron.

"Fourth," answered Sarah.

"Us, too," said Hermione. "What subjects do you like?"

Ron and Harry groaned just as Sarah was opening her mouth to say 'Potions.' "Hermione," said Ron. "Why do you have to bring up school before the year starts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept silent. Ron turned back to Sarah. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"A little," admitted Sarah. "I haven't been exposed to it very much, though my mom said that she was a huge fan of the Quidditch games when she was here in Hogwarts."

"Your mum went here?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yep," answered Sarah. "She was in Gryffindor, actually." Sarah smiled at Harry. "She was telling me about the games; she even took some pictures of them and said that her favorite parts usually involved a certain James Potter."

The dumfounded look on the trio's face was priceless and Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Finally, Harry spoke. "Your mum knew my dad?"

Sarah shrugged. "Only a little, but more in their seventh year. She was friends with your mum, Lily Evans, but she says when Lily started to date James in their last year that she was forced to spend every waking moment with them and his friends."

Sarah saw Harry get a clouded look on his face as she explained this to him. "Sorry," said Harry blushing after he noticed that he hadn't spoken for a while. "It's just that . . . I've met my dad's friends, but I've never even heard of any of my mum's friends . . . Thanks."

Sarah was taken back for a moment, then blushed. "No prob, my pleasure."

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts went by smoother than the ice-breaking conversations and Sarah learned a lot about the three she considered friends, though they had only just met. When they climbed out of the train and to the horseless carriages her nervousness began to come. She was being sorted in only a few minutes.

Harry noticed her pale face and whispered to her. "The sorting isn't all bad, you know." She sent him a smile as a huge man walked over to her.

"Are you Sarah?" he asked, then he looked over a Harry. "Oh, hey Harry."

"Hello, Hagrid," replied Harry.

"Yes, I'm Sarah," replied Sarah as well.

"Then follow me, you'll be taking the boats with the first years." Sarah nodded and turned toward Harry, Ron and Hermione who all sent her a reassuring smile.

The boat ride to Hogwarts was filled with thinking and fretting on Sarah's part, but she couldn't help but gasp when Hogwarts finally came into view. It was _beautiful!_ Sarah stepped out of her boat, then helped the star struck first years out of some of the boats as well. When they arrived in front of what Sarah assumed was the Great Hall her mum and dad told her about. Professor McGonagall, also someone who was described by her parents, came and led them into the Great Hall and Sarah quickly spotted Harry and the others. They waved at her and she nodded back at them.

When she and the first years were gathered at the front of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. "This year will be very exciting for you all, but I will explain why later. First I must tell you some other great news.

"We have a fourth year joining our humble school, so please make her as welcome as the first years as they are sorted. Thank you." The Hall clapped politely as Dumbledore sat down.

Professor McGonagall began to call out names and throughout all of them Sarah tried not to look up into the eyes at the head table that she knew were watching her. Finally, Professor McGonagall started with the 'S' names and after a few others before hers, her name was called. "Snape, Sarah."

Taking a deep breath and ignoring all the whispers that followed her up to the stool and the Sorting Hat she looked briefly at her father, Severus Snape, who was watching her from the head table. He also sent her an encouraging smile as the hat was slipped on her head.

_"Ahhh, the fourth year I was told about,_" said a voice in her head that almost made her jump. _"I can see you have some of your father's qualities, though you are more like your mother, as is expected, since you were raised by her."_ The hat paused for a moment. _"I do not think you would do well in Slytherin like your father, thought you have the sarcasm a true Slytherin has._" Sarah smiled at that. She did pride herself on her trademark sarcasm._ "I think that you will do the best in Gryffindor, like your mother, Samantha. What do you think?"_

Sarah didn't speak out loud, instead she thought her answer. "I think that is best," she answered.

_"Very good," _said the hat. _"And with that I place you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Taking a deep breath of relief, Sarah took off the hat and stood. As she started to walk to the Gryffindor table she noticed that only Dumbledore and her father were clapping, but as she neared Harry and his friends, Hermione began to clap and so did Harry, though his face was full of different emotions. A few others from the Gryffindor table clapped as well, but they all seemed shocked.

As the sorting continued Sarah looked up at her dad, who smiled at her discreetly. Little did Sarah know, Harry was having an internal battle with himself.

_"Her dad is _Snape,_ of all people!"_ Harry looked at Sarah for a moment. _"But she seems so nice, nothing like him. I guess because . . . she wasn't raised by him, she was raised by her mum, who was a Gryffindor. Wait a sec,_" thought Harry. "_Snape married a Gryffindor! That's surprising."_ Harry paused for a few moments. _"What am I doing?"_ He asked himself. "_I'm judging her, just like people judge me because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."_ Mentally he slapped himself. He was being exactly what he hated. "_I guess I'll give her a chance, besides, she seemed really friendly on the train."_

Finally the sorting ended and the food appeared in front of them all. Sarah put some food on her plate then looked over to Harry, who was staring at her. "What?" she asked as she blushed, and to her surprise, Harry blushed as well!

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just surprised. . .that you're Snape's daughter."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Harry hesitated a moment. "Well . . . he isn't exactly the friendliest professor here..."

Finally it hit Sarah. "And he must hate you."

"How did you know?" asked Harry in surprise.

Sarah smiled sadly. "My mom told me that James and my dad weren't the best of friends, despite the fact that both of their girl friends were best friends." She looked up to her father who was talking to Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry about that, I'm sure your potion classes couldn't have been too much fun."

"Ha, that's an understatement," said Harry dryly. "But thanks." Then he began to eat his dinner.

"Wait," said Sarah in surprise. "You're still going to be my... friend?" she asked.

"Sure," said Harry. "I know how it is to be judged because of your past; because of something you can't control. I'm gonna get to know you, then make a decision about you." He smirked at her. "Only seems fair."

"Harry is right," said Hermione across from them. "We don't even know you yet, we can't hate you just because you're Professor Snape's daughter." She turned to Ron. "Right, Ron?"

Ron seemed to be thinking it over, for he hated Snape most of all. Finally he sighed at Hermione's death glare. "Fine."

"Thanks," said Sarah quietly.

After the feast was over Professor Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Moody, then to everyone surprise he announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sarah heard the groans of many students, including two red headed twins a few seats away from where they were sitting, when Dumbledore said that there was an age limit.

Harry leaned over to her and whispered. "Fine by me, at least I know that _I'll _have a quiet year for once." Sarah giggled at that. Harry, Ron and Hermione had clued her in on some of the details of their first three years, thought not everything, she was sure.

HP

The next day the Gryffindors had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures in the morning, with the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins, respectfully. Herbology passed by without incident, but Care of Magical Creatures was a different story.

Malfoy and his gang walked over to the trio, plus Sarah, before class started. "So you're Snape's daughter, are you?" he asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. "Then how could you have ended up in Gryffindor?" He looked over to Harry and sneered. "Not only that, but you've reduced yourself to associating with Potter and his brigade. I'm sure your father is so proud."

Harry was about to open his mouth for a comeback, but Sarah beat him to it. "Excuse me, but I believe I can tell if my father is proud of me or not," she sneered, doing a perfect impression of Snape (It was a bit disturbing.). "And I don't need you telling me who I should associate with, thank you."

Malfoy glared at her for a moment, then stalked off. "Jerk," muttered both Sarah and Harry at the same time, they laughed as they exchanged looks.

The day after that was Sarah's first Potions class. She seemed a little nervous as she walked down do the dungeons with the trio, who she was becoming very good friends with. "What do you think he'll do?" she asked. "I don't know if he's going to favor me or treat me like he does all the other Gryffindors." In the past two days her new friends had been telling her about how her father treated Gryffindors.

"I'm not sure, Sarah," answered Hermione. "But I'm sure it will be fine."

When they walked into the Potions classroom Harry and Sarah sat together in the second row table and Hermione and Ron sat behind them. The class, which they were sharing with the Slytherins, again, continued to file in. Then Snape stalked in like he usually did on the first day; since this was their fourth year of this no one jumped in surprise, with the exception of Sarah.

Snape assigned the Potion that they would be making, then began to circle the room. Neville Longbottom managed to melt six cauldrons in the entire class, which was a new record for him. At the end of class Snape walked around to each person and commented on their potions. He stopped in front of Harry's with an even more hate filled glare than usual. "Well, Potter, I see we're off to another horrible start. This potion is not fit for anything." Then he banished the potion completely and all Harry could do was bite his tongue.

Snape walked over to Sarah, who's potion was exactly how the book described it. "Ah, Miss Snape," he said with a small grin. "Another perfect potion I see."

Sarah smirked in her dad's direction. "Oh, why thank you _professor,_" she said smartly.

Then Snape ordered them to clean up and bottle their potions for grading. Just as the bell rang he called out, "Oh, Miss Snape, I would like a word with you." Sarah looked a Harry, who was packing up his bag.

"I'll be okay," she said. "Wait outside and I'll be right there." Harry nodded and walked out of the room with Hermione and Ron, all three turned around to listen to the conversation.

"You wanted something, _Professor_?" Sarah asked with a smirk again.

Snape grinned at her. "You are enjoying this way too much."

"Yeah, just a little," agreed Sarah.

Snape shook his head. "I'm very proud of you, for getting into Gryffindor like your mother," he started. "She was thrilled when I wrote her." Then Snape became serious. "Contrary to popular belief, I have no problem with you being in Gryffindor, though I am the Head of Slytherin. I do on the other hand have a problem with the people you are hanging out with."

"What?" asked Sarah sharply.

"Potter and his little group," said Snape. "I do not want you hanging out with them, they are too arrogant for their own good."

"Dad," started Sarah. It was obvious that she was trying to keep her temper in control. "I do not think they are arrogant, as you put it, they are friendly. They don't care that I'm your daughter, unlike most of my fellow Gryffindors at the moment. They can't seem to get past my relationship with you because, as I've learned, you have quite the reputation here. Harry, Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, have seen past that.

"Besides," continued Sarah. "I know the true reason you don't want me hanging out with them. You still can't get over that grudge with James Potter and are taking it out on his son; you even believe him to_ be _like him."

"How do you know . . ." started Snape, but Sarah cut him off.

"Mum told me, of course," said Sarah smiling. "It did come up when she was telling me about her life at Hogwarts." Then Sarah made her lower lip pout. "And I just wanted to know more about my dad's life."

"That doesn't work on me," said Snape dryly. "And it doesn't matter. I do not want you hanging out with Potter. Fell free to pick any other friend you want, just not him or his friends."

"Dad, don't you trust me to make my own decisions?" demanded Sarah.

"Nope," said Snape shortly.

"Fine, don't trust me," sniffed Sarah putting her arms in front of her chest. Then she smirked. "But I'm still going to make my own decisions." Then she walked out of the classroom, leaving her father speechless.

When she arrived outside the classroom her friends were standing there trying to look innocent. She sighed. "You heard every word, didn't you?"

"No," answered Ron at the same time Harry and Hermione said, "Yes."

Sarah shrugged and began to walk, the trio following her. "It's okay, you know, I don't care. In fact, I'm glad you heard it, 'cause it's all true. I'm going to pick my own friends, and my dad isn't."

"Thanks, Sarah," said Harry.

"No prob," said Sarah smiling. "It was so worth it to see the look on his face."

**HP**

**Why is it that all my original characters are girls with a love of sarcasm? Oh, because I'm a girl with a love of sarcasm. Ha! You love me, all of you!**

**Please review and tell if it's A) Wonderful, amazing, fantastic and mind-boggling or B) Horrible. Please pick A.**


	2. Romance with Boris the Beautiful

**Hello people of America...and anyone else that is reading this in another location...I so forgot to mention that this was basically co-written by my friend Kiska King (Jessi) We were sitting, waiting for Pirates 3 to start, and I started telling her my idea for this. We began to brain storm a hole bunch of stuff, and I so wanted to write some of it down...the only thing we had was a empty packet of gum and a pen...I think I still have it somewhere...hehe. So a lot of props go out to her, she provided the skeleton, as did I, and she betas this. (I've told her she as permission to change any sentences are something if she wants, as well.) **

**I was really happy that all of you liked Sarah so much! -love- Thank you!**

**HP**

The weeks passed by quickly at Hogwarts and before many of the students knew it, they had been there for almost two months. This was also the same for the trio, or now the quad. Despite Snape's many attempts, Sarah was still friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. In fact, they had become closer and closer as the weeks passed by.

The fact still remained though; Sarah was still crushing hard on one certain Harry Potter. If she were to say these words in front of her father, Severus Snape, he would pass out from the shock. But another fact remained, Sarah didn't care.

It was time to finally tell Harry how she felt, though she hoped it didn't change their friendship if he didn't feel the same way. This was why we find Sarah passing Harry a note in History of Magic as most of the class, excluding Hermione, slept on.

Harry smiled when the note landed in front of him and looked over to Sarah, who was smiling back, somewhat nervously. He opened the note, fist checking if Professor Binns was watching. (But then again, had he ever looked up during a lesson?)

_Harry, come with me to the statue of Boris the Beautiful after class. Alone, of course. I have something I need to talk to you about._

_Sarah, your very best friend. (Nod or die.)_

Harry snickered at the last line. In the last two months he had gotten used to Sarah's sarcastic personality, though it had taken some time. Then he looked back at the message; what was it that Sarah had to talk to him about. And why the secrecy? Shrugging, he wrote back.

_Nod._

_Okay, I'll meet you there. I really want to know what this is all about. Sounds very... secret agent to me. (Is the note going to self-destruct?)_

_Harry. (Boom!)_

After class most everyone jumped from the bell, then quickly ran out the door. The newly declared quad took their time packing up, then walked out of the classroom. Sarah looked over to Harry, who nodded, then back to Hermione and Ron.

"Guys, I think I forgot something in the common room," announced Sarah. "You all go to lunch, I'll meet you there."

"I'll come with you," said Harry, catching on.

Hermione and Ron just nodded and continued to walk to the Great Hall. When they disappeared around the corner Sarah and Harry walked the opposite way to the statue of Boris the Beautiful, which was located at the dead end of the rarely used hallway by the History of Magic classroom. (No one wanted to chance running into Binns.)

When they arrived at the statue Sarah sat on the base of it and Harry did the same. "So what's this all about?" asked Harry.

Sarah shrugged, her stomach doing back flips. "Well," she started. "I wanted to tell you something..." Harry gave her a look that said, 'Go on.' and Sarah took a deep breath. She tried to remember what she was going to say, but nothing came to her. Then something very rash came to her mind. _'It's worth a shot . . .'_

Without a second thought she leaned in and pressed her lips to Harry's. After a moment she pulled back and stared at him. He stared back, blushing. "Um . . ." he stammered out.

"Yeah," agreed Sarah, realizing she was blushing, too. "I sort of wanted to do that since I first met you on the Hogwarts Express."

"Really?" asked Harry and Sarah nodded. "I, well, I liked it."

"Really?" asked Sarah, echoing Harry and Harry nodded. Then he paused and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched longer this time and when they pulled away they were blushing _as much _as the first time.

Harry cleared his throat. "You do realize," he began, "that Snape would kill me if he found out about us."

Sarah nodded, smirking. "Who said he had to know?"

Harry laughed. "I love your train of thought."

"I know," said Sarah smugly, then they leaned in for the third time.

HP

The two other schools arrived that night and Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire. The next day was filled with people from all three schools putting their name into the Goblet. Even the Weasley Twins tried to get past the age barrier. (And sported beards for the rest of the day.)

That night everyone gathered in the Great Hall and the air was full of anticipation. One by one the champions were announced: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore was just in the middle of a speech when a _fourth _paper flew out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore caught it and read out the name. "Harry Potter."

The Hall was completely silent as he walked to the back of the room. Some were giving him strange looks while others were glaring at him, Ron being the former.

When most of the professors came in the back with the champions and said that there was no way to pull Harry out of the tournament - or add more from the other two schools. There were now four champions.

HP

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room, feeling very tired. He jumped when the portrait opened to reveal the entire house waiting. They began to clap when he entered and the Weasley twins dragged him in and started asking him how he got his name in the Goblet. He didn't even try explaining that he didn't, he was too tired.

Finally he made his way through the crowd and into his dormitory. He found Ron on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ron looked up when he entered, then glared at him. "Oh, it's _you."_

"What?" asked Harry, freezing. Ron's tone sounded so hateful.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I thought you would let your _best friend _in on your secret."

"Ron, I didn't enter -" began Harry, but Ron cut him off.

"I guess you wanted the glory to yourself? Thought being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived wasn't good enough?" demanded Ron. "Whatever, I'm gone." Then he stalked off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Harry resisted the urge to rip out his hair and scream as he stared at the door. As he got dressed for bed he hoped that Hermione and Sarah would be more understanding than Ron was.

HP

"Harry," said a voice over him. "Harry, wake up." The bed on the right side of him lowered and creaked a little as someone sat on it, then his left side did the same.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see two blurry figures at his sides. One of the figures slipped his glasses on his face and he saw that it was Sarah; Hermione was on his other side. Slowly, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses askew.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled sadly at his friend and his girlfriend. "How are you?"

"How are we?" repeated Sarah, then she rolled his eyes. "We were worried about you. What happened last night?" Suddenly Sarah had turned serious.

Harry sighed again. "Someone put my name in the Goblet," explained Harry. "I'm not sure how - I'm not even sure if it was just a joke or... or if someone wants to see me die in this tournament."

Sarah gasped and held her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Why...?"

"Why do you think?" asked Harry. "I'm, in Ron's words, 'The bloody Boy-Who-Lived,'" said Harry bitterly.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. "You've talked to Ron?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it wasn't all rainbows and hearts," stated Harry.

"I'm not too happy with Ron either," said Sarah. "We were waiting in the Great Hall as everyone began to leave and we were talking about how you got into the tournament. Ron said that you just wanted more attention and fame - I basically snapped at him and said that you didn't want that at all. I even told him about what you said to me at the beginning of the year, you know, about finally having a quiet year? Then he..." Sarah hesitated and looked a Hermione.

"He said that she didn't know anything," continued Hermione. "He said that Sarah was having a... bad influence on you, or that she was spying on us. He said that it was because she was a Snape and that she was... " Hermione looked over at Sarah questioningly.

"He said I was as greasy as my father," snapped Sarah. She was clutching at Harry's bedding and not looking Harry in the eye. "I know he's our friend but... if he says those things now, that means he's always been thinking them."

"That git!" exclaimed Harry. "He, I can't believe he said that to you!" Harry took a calming breath. "He's not my friend at the moment, not after he said those things." He looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, you know that's not true - none of it. You're our best friend," he said pointing to Hermione. "And your my girlfriend - I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Sarah smiled at him. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

The room was silent for a moment until Hermione gasped. "Wait a moment," she said as they turned to her. "You two are... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sarah and Harry blushed. "Oops," said Sarah. "We were going to tell you, but it just happened the other day."

Hermione nodded and looked down at their hands which were joined. "It's really cute," she said.

HP

**Hehe. Sarah and Harry! I'm sure you can imagine what Daddy Dearest is gonna say! And Sirius...well, that's going to be great. And the way they find out will be the best ever!**

**Ok. I have a vote. Either you can have Ron make up with the trio, or he can not and not be their friend any longer. I honestly think it could go either way, and either way I wouldn't complain. After the things he said to Sarah, Harry isn't that up to making up, so I can see why they wouldn't, but they have been friends a while. But go a head and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I have a message for **_**anonymous reviewer**_**. YOU ARE THE BEST! Let's just say, that A LOT of what you said does happen, maybe in a few different ways of course, but it does happen. I did have to chuckle when you said "I'm assuming" 'cause the first think I thought of was ass out of you and me, but you so didn't. You disproved the theory! ha-ha. I especially loved the last sentence. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING MY REVIEW WHEN YOU COULD BE WRITING MORE  
OF THIS STORY?" Hilarious. **


	3. Gotta Hate Rita Skeeter  DON'T KILL ME!

**-giggle- I'm glad ya like this fic! I'm so happy!!!! The reviews are AMAZING!**

**Sorry if I'm going to fast with this, I just want to get to the heart of the plotline. As my teacher Mrs. Islas says, "Eat the fish and spit out the bones." ...I just don't like fish.**

HP

Harry didn't like his first meeting with Rita Skeeter. In fact, he hated the woman. He hated her even more when the article came out. And Sarah . . well, she had few choice words for her as well . . . come to think of it, so did Hermione.

Harry had never been so scared of two girls in his life.

"That woman," seethed Sarah. "She better hope I never meet her."

"Well if anyone ever finds out that the two of you are more than friends," said Hermione, looking up from her home work. "You better hope you don't either. She would print the romance between you two faster than you could hex her."

"Let's find out…" Sarah muttered darkly.

Harry chuckled. "Then Snape would know."

"And we so don't want that," agreed Sarah.

It had been a week and Ron hadn't spoken to them, and except for the occasional glare, he didn't acknowledge their presence. Harry found he didn't care either, after what he had said to him and Sarah, he was on the last string for Ron.

Other than the Ron problem, the taunts from the Slytherins and the ominous threat of the Tournament looming over Harry, he was having the best time of his life. Ever since he and Sarah had gotten together, they were quite enjoying their relationship. And the fact that no one other than Hermione knew was even more exciting. True, sometimes Harry worried that Snape would someday slip a poison in his pumpkin juice if her ever found out about their relationship, he still liked Sara too much to care.

Yeah, surprisingly, life was good… for the moment.

HP

Harry couldn't believe that it was time for the first task already.

His heart seemed to be beating against his chest and his stomach seemed to be on fire and fluttering all at once. And just to think, he could have had no clue about what the first task was about. Harry wasn't sure if he would be more nervous than he was at the moment or not. But then again, the knowledge that you would be facing off against a dragon wasn't that comforting.

Hermione and Sarah seemed to be worst of than him, if that were possible. And even though he _very much_ enjoyed the kiss that Sarah gave him before leaving the tent (and no one else was around to see) he hated to see the fear in her eyes. Fear for him. For his safety.

Harry jerked his head up at the roar the echoed in the stadium.

I guess that fear wasn't in vain, was it, thought Harry bitterly.

When it was his turn, Harry could barley walk on his numb limbs. Then he had to fly around a mad Horntail dragon and get the golden egg from its nest. Sure, he was able to, but he was numb and fear was rushing through him the whole time. After he was done and walking up to the castle with Hermione and Sarah, he still couldn't believe that he was in first place.

HP

The weeks after the first task were a little better to Harry. People finally believed that he didn't enter himself into the tournament, though neither the Slytherins nor Ron budged from their standings. This half disappointed Harry that Ron wouldn't forgive him, but part of him still didn't care. If he couldn't accept him or Sarah, then he could never talk to him again for all Harry cared.

Ron was the only one in his family that felt this way, though. The twins and Ginny had tried to talk sense into their brother many times, but all were in vain. Ron said he simply didn't care.

Harry pushed this out of his mind for now. He was at Hogsmeade with Sarah and Hermione and having a right fun time. After getting some butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione left Harry and Sarah to be along, giving them a suggestive wink before she set off toward the bookstore.

Sarah laughed at Harry's stunned expression, then pulled him out of the pub. After walking for a few minutes, Harry grinned at Sarah and led her to the area around the Shrieking Shack. Sarah had been quickly filled in on all of the goings on at Hogwarts over the years, and took it all quite well. Harry had even told her about Sirius and how he found out about his innocence.

"It's so creepy," whispered Sarah, looking at the decaying building.

"You should see the inside," laughed Harry.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Harry. "I think I'll pass. Instead . . . " Sarah pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. Harry happily joined her in this and put his arms around her waist. Sarah giggled against his lips when he did so. After all the times she had told him she was ticklish there, he never listened. Ignoring this, she kissed him again.

Little did the couple know that there was a certain reporter and her camera man watching them.

HP

At breakfast a few days later, the _Daily Prophet_ owls arrived, dropping off copies of the morning edition to about half of the population of Hogwarts, mainly being the third years and above. Harry, Hermione and Sarah were all sitting in their regular spot in the center of the Gryffindor table when Hermione got her copy. She glanced at the front page and froze at the sight of it.

"Um, guys," she said. "I think you should take a look at this . . . " Harry and Sarah looked over he shoulder and read the article, though they froze at the picture for a moment. It was a picture of the two of them in Hogsmeade with Harry's arms around Sarah's waist, both in a lip-lock.

_Harry Potter's Romance_

_This reporter, _Rita Skeeter_, found Harry Potter, the Hogwarts Champion and Sarah Snape, a fourth year that just started Hogwarts this year, in a heated lip-lock during the Hogsmeade visit for Hogwarts students. After doing a bit of research, this reporter also found out that no one knew of this development. _

_"They hang out a lot," says pretty Slytherin fourth year, Pansy Parkinson. "But I never knew they were dating. Honestly, I'm surprised that someone like Sarah Snape would go for someone like Harry Potter. Then again, we were surprised she ended up in Gryffindor as well."_

_Sarah Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, is also the Slytherin Head-of-House. One would have expected for his daughter to be sorted into his house, but this wasn't the case. _

_Just what attracts the Boy-Who-Lived to this Sarah Snape? This reporter wants to know. She will be sure to keep you posted. _

Hermione cleared her throat after they were done reading. "I think you should leave," she told them. Sarah and Harry both agreed, and began to stand up. Just then, there was the sound of a breaking goblet at the head table. Slowly, the trio, and the rest of the school, froze and turned their heads to Snape, who was shaking in rage as he stared at the _Daily Prophet _in his hands.

Snape looked at Sarah and Harry, who were slowly backing toward the door, their eyes on the Professor. Snape stood and stalked over to the duo, they froze as the stopped in front of them.

Snape glared at Harry with a slight twitch of anger. "Potter," he spit.

Harry slid behind Sarah. "Daddy," began Sarah. "Please don't kill my boyfriend," she pleaded.

Another twitch came from Snape has the stared at his daughter.

"Daddy, I made the first move, not him," said Sarah.

Twitch.

"Daddy, we're very happy together," continued Sarah.

Twitch.

"I'm not getting anything out of you, am I?" sighed Sarah, putting her hands on her hips.

Twitch.

"Fine," snapped Sarah. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Snape stood there for a few moments as the Great Hall watched the exchange in great interest; most everyone had already seen the paper and the scandalous picture of the Potion Master's daughter and his least favorite student together in a kiss. Finally, Snape stalked out of the Great Hall, either to find his daughter or to brood in the dungeons.

HP

The real kick of this situation was that they had Potions that day.

After the class ended, one in which Snape completely ignored his daughter and Harry, he called after them when they were packing up. Well, one of them. "Potter, I would like a word," he all but growled. Harry flinched. The class filed out, looking at Harry with mixed expressions.

Harry and Sarah, who refused to leave Harry in her father's presence alone, walked up to his desk. Snape glared at Sarah. "Fine, stay, I have to talk to you anyway."

"Fine," snapped Sarah, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not helping, Sarah," muttered Harry.

Snape glared at Harry. "Potter, I get that I can not stop the two of you being friends, and neither can I stop the two of you from . . ."

"Going out?" provided Sarah sarcastically.

"Sarah!" snapped Harry. "You still aren't helping!"

Snape glared. "Yes, that. I still want you to follow certain guide lines. First, Potter, you will not lay a hand on my daughter around me. Your lips will never touch hers in my presence and there will be a five foot radius between you. Is that clear?"

"One foot," Sarah countered. Harry looked at her pitifully.

"Four."

"One and a half." Harry didn't whimper, but he came close. And Snape's glare wasn't even directed at him.

"Three."

"Two."

"Fine," Snape finally gave up.

"Fine," said Sarah. When Sarah and Harry were in the hallway, Sarah spoke again. "That went better than I expected." Harry sent her a confused look. "Hey, he didn't say anything about kissing or touching in private, nor around other Professors . . ." Harry smirked and leaned in to kiss her . . .

"_**POTTER**_!" exclaimed Snape from his door. Without thinking, Harry and Sarah tore down the hall way and made it to the Great Hall and away from Snape in a minute flat.

HP

**-giggle. That was so much fun to write. :D And by the way, the last part, where Snape and Sarah are bargaining...that was by beta and co-author's work. :D She amazing! lol. Please review!**


End file.
